A location server, such as a Gateway Mobile Location Center (GMLC), functions to provide location information pertaining to a communication device (a.k.a., “terminal” or “user equipment (UE)”) to a client requesting the information. Under the 3GPP standard (TS23.271 Functional stage 2 description of Location Services (LCS)), the GMLC requests routing information from a Home Location Registry/Home Subscriber Server (HLR/HSS), which routing information is used by the GMLC to request location information identifying the location of a terminal from a location management entity, such as a Mobility Management Entity (MME) or a Serving Gateway Support Node (SGSN), that is handling the terminal.
If the terminal has been camping on both E-UTRAN and UTRAN/GERAN, then the HSS/HLR may respond to GMLC with routing information for both an MME and an SGSN. This routing information does not contain any information about the RAT in which the terminal is located, nor does the routing information include information identifying the connection state the of user terminal (e.g., if the terminal is in connected or idle state). Accordingly, the GMLC will not know in which RAT the terminal is camping and, thus, it may send the location request to any of the SGSN or the MME, which may result in a Radio Access Network (RAN) (e.g., E-UTRAN) paging the terminal even though the terminal is already connected to another RAN (e.g., UTRAN/GERAN), which is inefficient and wastes resources.